RECONOCE QUE ME AMAS
by zuzu30
Summary: Ella una chica de sociedad que siempre fue metódica y ordenada hasta que conoció al hombre de su vida : Draco y lo dejó todo por él P, pero acabó. Él un joven talentoso que nada en la vida le fue fácil, pero que gracias a su don de la música logró labrarse un futuro y establecer una relación amoroso que tuvo un trágico final. Muy pronto sus destinos quedaran entrelazados.
1. El inicio

RECONOCE QUE ME AMAS

primero que nada decir que los personajes no son míos si no de JK Rowling y de todos los demás que hayan comprado los derechos de autor.

Aquí una nueva historia que si bien es cierto empieza medio dramática, con el tiempo va a ser más comedia que tragedia espero que les guste y que disfruten de la lectura.

PROLOGO

Ella una excelente veterinaria y maestra que había dejado todo atrás para vivir su romance y formar la familia felíz que siempre soñó. Desde niña había sido metódica y ordenada hasta que lo conoció, él hombre más guapo que vio en su existencia y que se había fijado en ella, ¡en ella! y por primera vez se atrevió a disfrutar de la vida a vivir sus fantasías en lugar de solo imaginarlas, claro que su familia se preocupó por verla tan ilusionada, no le tenían mucha fe al rubio aunque ella pensó que no la creían capaz de conseguir a un hombre así, por eso a pesar de que le dolía se tuvo que ir de su hogar para vivir su propio destino con su amor, ¡como se había equivocado!, el orgullo le impedía regresar pero tendría que buscar un nuevo trabajo y volver a empezar en una ciudad desconocida.

El un joven solitario, con una infancia desdichada y una adolescencia rebelde y divertida por los amigos que consiguió tener, luego de joven, logró salir adelante gracias a la música llevándolo a convertirse en uno de los mejores violinistas de la orquesta sinfónica y cuando creyó conocer la felicidad esta le fue arrancada de golpe perdiendo a la mujer que amaba y al hijo que le habría permitido formar la familia que siempre quiso tener, por eso a pesar de todos sus logros se vio en la necesidad de regresar a sus raíces para empezar de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP 1

Harry ya no podemos seguir asi yo, yo… m me tengo que ir, me tengo que alejar de aquí, ya hablé con mis padres y ellos me están esperando en el aeropuerto, ¡entiéndeme por favor!, necesito tiempo para curar mi alma, te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo, nadie tuvo la culpa…¡por favor cuídate!- y aguantando un quejido cerro la puerta suavemente.

En un rincón de la habitación un joven pelinegro yacía encogido en el suelo, con la cabeza descansando sobre las rodillas y las manos sujetando con fuerza su indomable cabellera, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero le daba lo mismo, nada había que le importara, su compañera de mas de dos años lo había abandonado y se había llevado con ella parte de su vida…y no le guardaba ningún rencor, hasta le había pedido que se cuidara ¡que irónico! Cuando él no había no había podido cuidarla ni a ella ni a su hijo que no pudo llegar a nacer. ¿porqué, porque tenía que haberle pasado? era cierto que a veces se obsesionaba con su trabajo, la música lo apasionaba y le hacía perder la noción del tiempo, era como una amante que lo absorbía y lo alejaba de Cho, por eso llevaban dos meses distanciados, ella en el ballet, él en la orquesta sinfónica, con un horario que pocas veces compaginaban y la rutina hizo presa de ellos. Una noche cuando ya estaba listo con su frac para ir a una presentación Cho llegó temprano, se le notaba desolada pero a la vez decidida el ojiverde pensó que era el final de todo, que pondría fin a su relación pero en un último minuto cambio de expresión y corriendo se acercó a él lo abrazo y beso de manera tempestuosa…

Al día siguiente alquilaron un coche y se fueron en dirección a la playa, la oriental quiso manejar porque eso la relajaba, pero algo no iba bien, quizá fuera un presentimiento o solamente sus nervios, pero el ojiverde sentía angustia en su interior la cual se incrementó al notar que un auto deportivo azul los seguía, se lo comunicó a Cho con el fin de que ella alejara sus pensamientos negativos pero lo que consiguió fue ponerla nerviosa, ella empezó a acelerar y Harry en vano trataba de serenarla hasta que en una curva el auto azul que iba a mayor velocidad no controló sus frenos y los embistió saliendo ambas máquinas fuera de la pista dando varias vueltas de campana.

Despertó días después en la cama de un hospital con la cabeza y costillas vendadas , al preguntar por Cho le dijeron que ella ya estaba fuera de peligro pero que lamentablemente había perdido al bebé que llevaba en su vientre, ¿un bebé?, ¿porqué no se lo había dicho?, nunca la hubiera dejado manejar ¡un hijo!, que ahora estaba muerto, que jamás llegaría a conocer, ante tal impotencia se desmayó y luego de unas horas volvió a estar conciente solo para revivir el infierno de la muerte de su hijo.

A los días le dieron de alta y como un autómata se fue a su departamento solo para dejarse llevar por su dolor, no comía, no dormía, solo lloraba al tercer día llegó Cho para comunicarle que se iba, no podía culparla, nada volvería a ser igual.

Ni siquiera podía desquitarse pues el tipo que provocó el choque había muerto instantáneamente, un joven que manejaba ebrio , un irresponsable que les había desgraciado la vida. No era el fin del mundo, pero ¡como dolía!, jamás pensó que volvería a sentir ese dolor inigualable al sufrido en el deceso de sus padres… ahora se sentía peor, pero si pudo salir adelante siendo un niño ahora también tendría que sobreponerse y… ya tal vez era hora de volver.

En otra ciudad una pareja se hallaba en un momento crucial de sus vidas…

Ya Jane , deja el llanto

No soy de piedra Draco

Pero ya eres libre ¿no es eso lo que siempre quisiste?

Sabes que no es asi

Era mi esclavitud o tu libertad y ya ¡eres libre!

Muy fácil para ti, no quieres dejar esa vida libertina y dices que ahora soy libre…¿Qué te pasó? Pensé que me amabas, que querías tener un hogar conmigo, por eso me fui, me alejé de todo por estar a tu lado porque quería que viviéramos juntos y ahora…

No te puedes quejar, fui muy bueno mientras duró en cambio tu te pusiste tan… difícil.

Ahora me culpas a mi, ¿Quién fue el que se dedicó a las fiestas y a las mujeres?

Eran reuniones y clientas Jane, además reconoce tu culpa tu me alejaste, me desmotivaste ¿quien querría estar con alguien que no se arregla, que siempre esta descuidada, que nunca quiere salir de casa, que siempre para rodeada de esas, esas bestias peludas?

Es por mi trabajo soy veterinaria ¿no te enteraste? ¡no puedo ir a trabajar con tacones y minifalda.

Es una lástima, en fin, me voy sigue con tu aburrida vida Jane y tal vez cuando me canse de la mía venga de nuevo contigo para formar "el dulce hogar" que quieres.

Ni te atrevas, si hoy te vas será para nunca más volver y deja de decirme Jane, soy HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, ¡HERMIONE!, ¡vete! Y deja las llaves en la mesa, has el favor de irte ya.

No quería llorar, ¡ya lo había hecho tanto!, pero su cuerpo traicionero no dejaba de hacerlo, se giró con los brazos cruzados en el pecho dándole la espaldas, sujetaba con fuerza su labio inferior para evitar gritar, solo cuando oyó el clic de la puerta al cerrarse se derrumbó y cayó al suelo para dejar salir ese dolor lacerante que le desgarraba el corazón.

Meses después…

¿y que tiempo dispones?- preguntaba un bella pelirroja

Toda la tarde desde las tres hasta las siete, pues los niños con los que trabajaba se han ido al extranjero, sus padres han sido cambiados a otro país.

Uhmmmm

¿hay algún problema?

Es que mis clases empiezan a las dos y mis sobrinos llegan a las 2:45, ¿no podrías venir una hora antes?

Es que a esa hora almuerzo…

¡Perfecto!, Hermione te vines a almorzar aquí, Hagrid el mayordomo te abrirá la puerta y Poppy te dará el almuerzo y cuando lleguen los chicos te los llevas al comedor y luego ya te encargas de ellos- al ver que la castaña dudaba Ginebra continuó- en verdad me agradas mucho, eres perfecta para el trabajo, mira que en cuanto me enteré que además de veterinaria eras maestra pues ya no hubo más dudas, aquí entre nos- se le acercó y casi susurrándole le dijo- amo mucho a mis sobrinos pero en ocasiones tengo ganas de estrangularlos y te he visto trabajar dominando terries, ovejeros, dálmatas y galgos que un grupo de pequeñajos será pan comido.

¡Ginebra, son niños, no animales!

Ginny, llámame así, Ginebra me dice mi madre cuando hablo de más , di que sí por favor ¿sííííííí?- y le puso su cara de cachorrito abandonado.

Hermione miraba a la encantadora Ginebra Weasley hacer su puchero, se veía tan joven y vital que ella a su lado parecía una anciana por eso a todo el mundo le decía que tenía 36 años en lugar de los 28 que poseía, seguro que los sobrinos de la pelirroja tendrían la misma treta y tal vez unas cuantas más , por lo que le fue imposible negarse, sobretodo ahora que necesitaba el dinero para poseer su propia veterinaria.

Esta bien Ginny.

¡Yeeeeee!- se abrazó de la castaña y la hizo girar describiendo unas tres circunferencias- gracias, gracias, ven te voy a enseñar el álbum familiar para que te vayas haciendo idea de estos cuatro pequeños diab… encantos que tengo por sobrinos. Primero la foto familiar aquí estamos todos , era el cumpleaños de mamá, estos son mis hermanos, Percy, Bill, Charlie, los gemelos Fred y George, Ronald y yo , la única nena, ahora mis sobrinos: Estos son Anne y Ben, como podrás ver son gemelos y son hijos de George el cual actualmente esta en Suiza inaugurando uno de sus famosos locales y espero que no este haciendo más gemelos pues se llevó a su esposa Kate con él.

Los gemelos parecían tener unos seis años. Eran de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules vivarachos, parecían pequeñas figuritas de porcelana.

Luego tenemos a Matty hijo de Ron y Luna, el tiene cuatro años y por último Victorie hija de Bill, como verás ella es la mayor tiene 10 años y es muy lista.

Ellos son rubios- comentó la ojimiel

Si, porque sus madres son también rubias. Ron y Luna, su esposa, se encuentran en Noruega, visitando a mi hermano Charlie porque Luna es reportera del Amazon Chanel y esta preparando un documental sobre la reserva natural que mi hermano cuida y como "Looney" esta con más de seis meses de embarazo Ron no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra teniendo en cuenta lo despistada que es, quiso llevarse a Matty pero pensamos que era riesgoso para el pequeño y le obligamos a dejarlo, mi madre puede ser muy persuasiva cuando se trata de que la obedezcan y por último Victorie se encuentra aquí porque Bill y Fleur, su francesa esposa, tuvieron que viajar a Bulgaria al matrimonio de Gabrielle , la hermana menor de Fleur, con el famoso futbolista Víctor Krum, va a ser la boda del año allí, y como mi sobrina odia los eventos alborotados y demás, les pidió a sus padres que la dejaran aquí, con el fin de perfeccionar su inglés y el dominio del violín, por eso esta yendo a sus clases en el centro de idiomas y del conservatorio, los cuatro estarán con nosotros prácticamente un mes y como soy la única tía disponible, puesto que mis otros hermanos viven en el otro continente. ¡por eso necesito tu ayuda urgentemente!. Será solo un mes y serás bien remunerada, mis padres casi no están en casa pues viajan constantemente, el nuevo puesto de concejal general les tiene a mis padres casi siempre en la capital así que ¿te parece bien empezar mañana?, se que es sábado y como comprenderás una mujer soltera tiene muchas cosas que hacer y además necesito un respiro.

De acuerdo

¡dijiste que si!, te adoro, ya mejor no sigo hablando –tomó aire- cuando estoy nerviosa parloteo mucho, espero no haberte mareado con tanta información.

Ginny, tranquilízate, mañana estaré aquí ya que en la veterinaria no trabajo los fines de semana, dime ¿Cuál será el horario en el que tendré que venir?..

Luego de quedar en los detalles la castaña se despidió y se dirigió a su pequeña casa no sin antes pasar a la pastelería a comprar un cheesecake de fresas que tanto le encantaban, tenía que festejar, Ginebra le había adelantado la mitad de su sueldo como para asegurarse de que no faltara y en verdad era bastante, en un mes ganaría lo que en medio año y con eso le alcanzaría para cubrir el 75% de su nueva veterinaria- suspiró- por fin las cosas empezaban a mejorar.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por sus comentarios, y bueno aprovechando un descanso actualizo esta historia la cual ya va tomando forma.

Hola Harry, gracias por traer a Victorie.

- No hay de que Ginny, sabes que es mi alumna favorita, es muy talentosa y dedicada.

- Sí, no sé como soportas a tanto pequeñín travieso tocando desafinadamente, desde que llegaste te has convertido en el profesor preferido de los niños.

- Es que me agradan los niños.

- Quien se iba a imaginar que el rompecorazones Harry Potter iba a ser tan buen papá.

Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras.

- Te has puesto serio de repente, disculpa si algo de lo que he dicho te a incomodado, no puedo soportar que te enojes conmigo- y se abrazó al pelinegro ocultando el rostro en su pecho.

- No es nada Ginny, tu no has hecho nada- y la separó suavemente, Ginny cuando era niña y luego adolescente a todo el mundo le decía que ella sería la novia de Harry Potter , el la veía como a su hermana pequeña y a pesar de que ahora se había convertido en una preciosa mujer el no había cambiado sus sentimientos, pero esperaba que ella por fin se hubiera olvidado de su obsesión por él, no quería ilusionarla.

- Ya te has olvidado de los amigos, desde que llegaste no has hecho más que trabajar sin parar, sé que no debo entrometerme en tu vida porque siempre has sido bien independiente pero sabes que toda mi familia te quiere y siempre se preocupará por ti.

- Sí lo sé , se los agradezco pero nunca los he olvidado ni a ti, tu familia y los demás del clan.

- Pero hace ya casi 8 meses que volviste y no hemos salido.

- Esta bien, salgamos.

- Entonces mañana a las 7 en la casa de Lavander.

- ¿Y estás segura de poder?. Con tus sobrinos en casa pensé que no tenías tiempo de nada.

- Tu lo has dicho "antes no tenía tiempo", pero conseguí un apoyo para este mes, es una persona muy calificada que les encantará a los chicos.

- ¡que bueno que alguien atienda a los niños como debe de ser!

- ¡Harry!, no me critiques, soy una tía engreidora pero una pésima maestra.

- Ojalá y aguante, ¿no será una señora muy mayor verdad?

- Bueno ella dice tener 36 años, pero parece de menos.

- Su edad es la adecuada, madura, responsable y calificada , sabrá cuidar a los pequeños.

- Oye, tu te llevas bien con ellos y solo tienes 27.

- Es que no todos maduramos por igual Ginebra, entonces nos vemos mañana- se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y dedicándole una sonrisa radiante que le hizo olvidar la réplica que le iba a dar.

- Ohhh Harry, ¡que guapo eres!, es una pena que te hayas vuelto tan serio y solitario de nuevo- susurró la pelirroja antes de cerrar su puerta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0oo0o0o0o0 o0

Hermione se levantó muy temprano y se puso a organizar sus cosas entre ellas una pequeña libreta para tomar información sobre los cuatro pequeños que iba a tener a su cargo, ¡niños!, ¡bebes! ya tenía casi treinta años y siempre había deseado tener un hijo, pero lamentablemente se le había negado, Draco era muy cuidadoso y además nunca se lo habría perdonado…no, no quería pensar en él, era mejor mantener su mente ocupada en otras cosas, tenía un trabajo nuevo al cual debía ponerle todo su empeño y era el trampolín para conseguir su nueva veterinaria y esta vez no dejaría que nada le robara su sueño, nada ni nadie.

Al llegar a la mansión Weasley la recibió el fornido mayordomo Rubeus Hagrid quien con mucha amabilidad la condujo a la salita de visitas, no pudo evitar comparar el lujo de la vivienda con su propia casa, bueno en realidad la casa de sus padres, el lugar en donde había pasado casi toda su vida, las dos eran opulentas y magníficas aunque cada una con un estilo diferente, la mansión Granger era muy ordenada y seria, las paredes iban pintadas en colores neutros y los cuadros de reconocidos pintores adornaban los ambientes en cambio en la mansión Weasley lo que adornaban las paredes eran fotografías gigantes y bien artísticas de los diferentes miembros de la familia, todos sonrientes y llenos de vida, en sí era una casa cálida, justo en el momento en el que miraba una fotografía de los padres de Ginebra con gran interés, no sabía porque pero la mujer le parecía conocida, entró la pelirroja iluminando toda la habitación.

- ¡Hermione!,¡que puntual!, mira que se me pegó las sábanas, disculpa si te he hecho esperar, son muy guapos verdad- le dijo refiriéndose a sus padres.

- Se notan tan felices…

- Y lo siguen siendo, a pesar de que ya pasaron casi veinte años desde esa fotografía.

Luego avanzaron hacia los muebles y se sentaron en un cómodo sillón.

- Disculpa las fachas- llevaba una pijama y unas pantuflas de conejito- pero tenía que bajar a saludarte sin demora, es de mala educación hacer esperar a las personas, Harry nunca me perdonaría una malcriadez así, él dice que la impuntualidad es el peor de los defectos.

- ¿Harry?, tal vez sería un familiar, un tío, un abuelo, bueno no era de su incumbencia por eso se abstuvo de preguntar sobre ello. ¿Y los niños?, ¿ya están despiertos?

- Si, deben de estar en el jardín trasero correteando por allí, es su costumbre antes de desayunar.

- ¿y quién los viste y supervisa?

- Ellos se visten solos y cuando salen al jardín la señora Sprout los vigila, ella es la jardinera.

- ¡y nunca se han accidentado!- exclamó preocupada la ojimiel.

- No, además solo están aquí hace tres días y te confesaré que Victorie no los pierde de vista, como es la mayor se siente responsable de todos.

- ¿podemos ir a verlos?- no podía esperar ¡santo cielo!, cuatro niños sin supervisión especializada, en verdad la necesitaban allí.

- Claro- y se dirigieron al lugar, en un primer momento no se los pudo distinguir pero cuando Ginny los llamó con un silbido propio de un varón, cuatro cabecitas aparecieron, todas sonrientes y luego con un gesto de curiosidad en sus rostros se acercaban mirando a la castaña.

- Chicos, vengan, les voy a presentar a su nueva compañera de juegos y estudio, la señorita Hermione.

La ojimiel no podía dejar de sonreír, los cuatro eran encantadores, Victorie avanzaba cogiendo de la mano a Mat y los gemelos venía atrás.

- Bounjour madeimoiselle Hermione- le dijo Victorie haciendo una venia.

- Buonjour Victorie petit- le contesto ella a su vez causando asombro en la pequeña que la miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

- Habla Ud. Francés.

- Sí, mi madre es francesa, al igual que la tuya.

- ¡Genial!

En eso Hermione sintió que alguien tiraba de su pantalón se agachó para ver al pequeño Mat que le tiraba las manos en señal de que deseaba ser levantado, y ella lo hizo.

- Mat no habla mucho, pero se hace entender - le informó la pelirroja- parece que extraña mucho a sus papás, pero nunca a llorado, es muy tierno y cariñoso.

Efectivamente, se había abrazado a la ojimiel y escondía la cabeza en su cuello y con su manita le acariciaba el cabello, ese gesto a Hermione le encogió el corazón.

- Hola- le dijeron a la vez los gemelos

- Sí , tiene la manía de hablar los dos a la vez- y parecía que eso a Ginny no le gustaba nada.

- Anne y Ben ¿verdad?- y con su mano libre les acarició la cabeza- bueno ahora que nos conocemos se que nos la pasaremos muy bien.

- Luego de las presentaciones iremos a desayunar, muero de hambre.

- Síííííííí- dijeron todos al unísono y contentos entraron al comedor el cual ya estaba listo con unos manjares deliciosos que eran el sueño de cualquier niño, pero sin descuidar lo nutritivo puesto que la fruta y los jugos eran de lo más variados.

Hermione no perdía detalle del comportamiento de los pequeños, en todos era palpable la esmerada educación que habían recibido y a pesar de que se terminaron todo el banquete ninguno se ensució ni siquiera el pequeño Mat, que insistió en que la ojimiel se sentara junto a él.

Al final del día cuando luego de dejar a todos los niños dormidos se dirigía a su hogar no pudo evitar sonreír y suspirar, ¡se la había pasado tan bien!, aunque estaba agotada por haber jugado tanto, pensaba que nunca sería estricta ni seria con sus pequeños discípulos, ella había sufrido mucho con su institutriz Bellatrix, como para repetir la historia con ella misma, no, ella sería todo lo opuesto pero sería la mejor, los niños lo merecían.

Harry se encontraba acostado bocarriba en su cama, hacía 10 minutos que se había despertado y los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo hicieron sonreír, sus antiguas amistades le hicieron pasar un agradable momento y Ginebra no perdió la ocasión para sacarlo a la pista de baile al menos unas dos veces, no recordaba la última vez que se fue a bailar, tal vez con sus colegas de la sinfónica o con…Cho, ¡ya estaba bien de tanta pereza era hora de ejercitarse!.

Se levantó y alistó para salir a correr.

Aire fresco y frío para fortalecer los pulmones, hizo unos cuantos ejercicios de calentamiento y comenzó su circuito, a esa hora habían unas veinte personas ejercitándose, el hecho que fuera domingo anunciaba que en cuanto más avanzara la mañana, más personas aparecerían y no le gustaba estar con extraños por eso a medida que se acercaba a su última vuelta se distraía observando el paisaje y a la gente a su alrededor, algunos ancianos practicando yoga, más allá un par paseando a sus perros, ¡Cuánto había deseado tener un perro cuando era niño! Quien sabe y ahora que se encontraba mejor pondría tenerlo, ya lo pensaría, se paró en la cima de la calzada , agachó la cara y cerró los ojos mientras inspiraba hondamente, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró con la visión de una hermosa mujer que corría en sentido contrario al suyo, era castaña con el pelo ensortijado sujeto por una vincha que evitaba que los mechones se le vinieran a la cara, tenía una pequeña nariz respingada y unos ojos grandes y dorados como el sol, pero que a diferencia de este no brillaban, estaban opacados y sin brillo, eso le llamó la atención , su mirada le recordó a la que observó esa mañana en su espejo, era una mirada de… desolación, de abandono, se quedó allí esperando que completara su circuito y cuando la volvió a ver no supo porque pero le lanzó un silbido, ella giró el rostro y luego de un instante de titubeo le lanzo una mirada que le decía "ni creas que eres mi tipo" y siguió su ruta perdiéndose en una curva, el ojiverde se quedó mirándola con las manos en la cintura , por primera vez en casi un año una carcajada escapó de su garganta.

-¡Vaya!, lo que me gano por ser tan galán, pero al menos logré sacarle el brillo a sus hermosos ojos- y con una sonrisa se alejó de allí, a lo lejos pudo divisar que la castaña volvía a pasar por el mismo lugar y al no encontrarlo suspiraba aliviada y seguía el trote con un ritmo más activo. Le dieron ganas de quedarse a admirarla pero no sería correcto, seguro y la espantaba, mejor se daba una ducha para dejar de pensar en tonterías, al fin y al cabo tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de ir a la mansión Weasley para disfrutar una mañana de piscina con sus amigos.

Cuando la ojimiel se levantó esa mañana de domingo nunca imaginó que ese día alguien tan temprano la sacaría de sus casillas, estaba dando de comer a Crookshanks su gato, cuando sin querer volvió a recordar ese incidente en el parque.

Empezaba su circuito de vueltas y justo recordaba que el hábito de correr era lo único bueno que le había legado el rubio cuando un silbido exagerado la sacó de esos tristes pensamientos, no es que fuera ajena a los piropos, algunos de sus colegas se los lanzaban, pero a esa hora de la mañana seguro se trataba de un viejito calentón, cuando giró su rostro para ver al atrevido le sorprendió de que se tratara de un hombre joven y… atractivo, justo el tipo de varón del cual debía alejarse como a la peste por eso lo fulminó con la mirada y corrió más aprisa pero no tanto como para no escuchar la carcajada que soltó, lo que la molestó más, felizmente no lo volvió a encontrar…aunque por más que no quisiera reconocerlo hasta ese momento el rubio platinado había estado ausente de su mente, tal vez los silbidos no fueran malos del todo.

Cuando se disponía a leer para relajarse un rato su celular empezó a vibrar.

-¿Alo?

-Hermione, buenos días, disculpa que te moleste hoy domingo, pero resulta que todos los niños salieron temprano a excepción de Matty, porque su abuelo tuvo un contratiempo de último momento y el pequeñín esta inquieto, además ¿sabes por quien preguntó?, por ti. Se que no te he avisado con antelación pero ¿podrías venir por favor?, claro serán horas extras…-por fin la pelirroja dejo de hablar.

- Buenos días a ti también Ginny, ese no es el problema, es que tengo un gato y los domingos los dedico a él y…

- Tráetelo para aquí, pueden jugar en el jardín

-¿estás segura?

- debe ser un gato obediente si te tiene a ti de dueña.

- ¡claro que sí! Pero ¿estas segura?

-sí,sí, te envío a Seamus para que te recoja , ¡ahh! Y si deseas traes tu traje de baño, ¡con este sol apetece meterse en la piscina!, te espero!

Y antes de que la castaña pudiera preguntarle algo, Ginebra colgó.

- ¿ropa de baño?, ¿sería que al pequeño le gustaba nadar?, bueno mejor ir preparada- suspiró resignada y se volteo a mirar a Crookshanks- Bien precioso, hoy te toca paseo- y este la observó sin nada de entusiasmo.

Y es que ese gato tiene un sexto sentido, por fin ya se conocieron ¿Qué pasará después?

Hasta pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, que bueno que les guste esta historia.

Con los personajes de HP de JK Rowling y sin fines de lucro, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Cuando llegó todo el mundo parecía ocupado, unos llevaban sombrillas otros fuentes con frutas por eso nadie se percató de que la castaña había llegado solo Hagrid, encontró la habitación de Matty y este estaba viendo la tv acompañado de Telma, una de las encargadas de la limpieza quien apenas vio a la ojimiel se retiro a continuar con sus quehaceres, el pequeño la recibió con una sonrisa y se acercó para abrazarla, en eso la jaula del gato causo su curiosidad y se quedó parado frente a ella mirando fijamente al peludo inquilino.

-¿y eso, que es?

-Ahh, ese es mi gato, ujum Matt te presento a Crookshans y Crookshans te presento a Matt.

El niño aplaudió feliz y corrió por toda la habitación, cuando se tranquilizo pidió a la castaña salir al jardín para jugar con "Croshan", por lo que ella encantada accedió.

El jardín posterior era más grande que el lateral y colindaba con la piscina, cuando se dirigían hacia allí Hermione pudo notar que estaban preparando una reunión pequeña, cuando Ginny la vio corrió a saludarla, estaba preciosa llevaba un vestido de verano bastante corto a través del cual se podía percibir un bikini turquesa que le quedaba muy bien, protegía su cabello con un sombrero y sus ojos con unas gafas de sol, le confirmo la presencia de un grupo de amistades para una pequeña reunión informal en la piscina e incluso la invitó a ser parte de ella pero la castaña no estaba muy segura de participar aunque el pequeñín mostro mucho entusiasmo con la idea de meterse al agua, luego de ese intercambio de palabras continuó con su actividad al aire libre para jugar con Matt.

Mione, ¿Por qué Croshan no sale?

Es que es un perezoso, le encanta dormir y comer, seguro que se quiere dar una siesta, mejor juguemos los dos, cuando él quiera saldrá a dar una vuelta.

Está bien.

Minutos después un grupo de seis jóvenes bulliciosos hacían su arribo a la piscina de la mansión, todos iban ataviados con sus trajes ligeros, incluso algunos llevaban puesto solo el traje de baño y cubrían su cuerpo con una toalla sobre los hombros, las dos mujeres eran muy hermosas y exuberantes, uno de los varones tenía puesto su bañador y jugueteaba con sus lentes de sol, era alto y castaño detrás venía otro un poco más bajo que andaba tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra y un poco relegado venía un pelinegro que también llevaba gafas y aun no se había quitado la camisa aunque esta estaba abierta por lo que se le podía ver unos abdominales bien trabajados. Todos se acomodaron debajo de las mesas con sombrillas y empezaron a reír ante la ocurrencia de alguno de ellos.

Hermione observaba la escena desde el jardín, hace tanto tiempo que no se daba un chapuzón y con lo mucho que le encantaba nadar, pero no había tenido oportunidad, y este día no parecía el adecuado, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el pequeño Matty se había separado de ella y se dirigía presuroso hacía los visitantes, cuando lo localizó se le paró el corazón al verlo llevar cargado como un bebé a su ¡Crooshanks!, no podía ser.

A toda prisa y olvidándose de las formalidades la castaña irrumpió en la piscina y cuando estaba a unos diez pasos del pequeño este en un cerrar de ojos arrojó al gato hacía el agua.

-¡Noooo!, ¡Matty!, ¡Croooshankssssss!- y se lanzó a su rescate.

El pobre gato ni bien tocó el agua saltó hacia el piso, parecía un gato volador y con una agilidad nunca antes vista fugó en dirección a la mansión como alma que lleva el diablo.

El pequeño Matty quedó asombrado y comenzó a aplaudir y a decir emocionado ¡los gatos saben nadar y volar!, ¡bravo Croshan!

De pronto la ojimiel salió de su ensoñación cuando escuchó unas carcajadas y una voz preocupada que se dirigía hacia ella preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

Si estar bien podría considerarse al hecho de que estaba totalmente mojada con su ropa pegándosele a todo el cuerpo, y con su cabello hecho un desastre, pues estaba más que bien.

Cuando levanto la vista hacía el individuo que le tendía la mano casi vuelve a caerse al agua ¡era él!, ¡el insolente del parque! El cual con una … sensual sonrisa la ayudaba a salir del agua y la miraba de arriba abajo con esos ojos tan verdes que parecían hipnotizar, felizmente antes de que pudiera decir algo la pelirroja pareció despertar y se acercó poniéndose entre el pelinegro y ella.

Hermione , mírate estas hecha un desastre, y seguro no has traído una muda de ropa, ven vamos a los dormitorios que te voy a prestar algunas prendas. (¡que linda!, mejor que publique su desgracia), de pronto el piso parecía muy interesante, gracias al cielo que su cabello le tapaba casi toda la cara por lo que no podían notar el rubor que la cubría.

Mione, Mione, vamos por croshan, ya no tiene sueño, ya podemos jugar.

La castaña dirigió su mirada al pequeñín y no pudo menos que suspirar y se acercó a tomar su mano y levantando el mentón le dio al ojiverde un frío "gracias"y sin más nada fue con Matty hacia la mansión en busca de su aterrorizado gato.

Ni bien había dado tres pasos escucho de nuevo esa agradable voz decir:

Los acompaño y así encontraremos más rápido al pobre minino, ¿viste por donde se fue Matty?

Sí, se fue hacia el comedor

Muy bien , que tal si nos guías, todos te seguiremos.

Y el pequeño felíz se soltó de la castaña y se puso a dirigir la "expedición", la ojimiel no quería entrar al comedor con la ropa chorreando agua por lo que se paró en la puerta de golpe lo que hizo que el moreno chocara contra ella por detrás, casi inmediatamente se giró para pedir disculpas, pero el ojiverde no había retrocedido por lo que "sin querer" tocó el pecho descubierto de este lo cual sorprendió a ambos que durante unos segundos que parecieron horas no supieron que decir, la castaña al no aguantar más la vergüenza y con los pies clavados al piso tuvo que girar el rostro para que el pelinegro no notara su rostro ya totalmente rojo, pero este reaccionó y cogiendo la toalla de su cuello se la puso a la ojimiel por los hombros arropándola.

Estas fría, puedes coger un resfriado- y luego sin más ingresó al comedor dejándola allí parada y perpleja.

¡Hermione! Harry me ha dicho que estas temblando, ven vamos por la puerta lateral que esta más cerca al baño principal y allí te puedes dar una ducha caliente y luego te puedes poner la ropa que te voy a prestar.

La castaña avanzó totalmente muda pero mentalmente no dejaba de recriminarse el haber sido tan torpe y tonta y…¡muchas cosas más!, tenía que serenarse.

No te preocupes Ginny, tengo ropa en mi bolso, solo necesito que me la alcances- cuando la menor de los Wesley desapareció, la castaño suspiró profundamente- Eso es Hermione, respira, uno ,dos, tres…cinco mil, otra vez, ¡no puedes dejar que te atonte!- la pobre ojimiel no podía dejar de pensar en la corriente eléctrica que sintió al chocar el duro pectoral del ojiverde, ¡si casi salta en su sitio!, y ahora hasta sabía su nombre, no , no , no lo podía repetir…¡agggg!, si pudiera se ahogaría en la bañera… ya, ya estaba siendo patética pero ¿Por qué a mi?, si ya todo estaba mejorando, por fin estaba enterrando al rubio platinado y de pronto se le presenta de nuevo ese adonis pelinegro para alborotarle sus hormonas, ojalá y no hubiera notado en su mirada la misma sorpresa que sintió ella cuando lo tocó porque ahora no estaría divagando- suspiró denuevo, sacudió la cabeza como queriendo desvanecer esos alocados pensamientos y se propuso enterrarlos para concentrarse en su trabajo, así que con mucha rapidez se vistió y salió del baño dispuesta a encontrar a su gato y llevar a Matty a la zona más alejada de la piscina porque después de todo tal vez los invitados olvidarían su bochornoso incidente.

Al ingresar al comedor observó feliz a Matty, sentado en una esquina comiendo una galleta y a su costado bien metido en su jaulita todo esponjado estaba Crooshanks, el cual miraba aterrorizado al pequeñín.

-Matty creo que debemos ir a jugar a los resbalones y dejar a Crooshanks aquí para que descanse (porque si no le da un infarto), luego podemos comernos un postrecito antes del almuerzo.

- está bien pero primero vayamos a decirle al tío Harry que otro día me enseñe a nadar, hoy me lo prometió.

- Ya, yo te espero en la puerta de los juegos y te miro mientras le dices (¡cobarde!).

En la piscina…

-Wow Ginny, ¡que encantador es tu sobrino!- decía Padma al ver alejarse al pequeño.

- Sí, aunque un poco temerario ¿no creen?

- Ni que lo digas, mira lo que le hizo al gato y a propósito ¿en donde esta esa hermosa damita dueña del minino?

- ¿Hermione?

- Ahh, ¡Qué nombre tan raro!- opinó la rubia Lavander

- Ella es la encargada de cuidar a mis sobrinos, es muy eficiente.

- Y linda también, esa ropa mojada hacía notar unas curvas muy sensuales.

- Ay, Colin, que exagerado- protestó de nuevo la rubia.

- No te ilusiones, que Hermione es muy seria y mayor para ti.

- ¿Mayor?, estás loca, a mi me gustan las mujeres así.

- Bueno Colin , ya hazle caso a Ginny y no aburramos a las muchachas, ¿por qué mejor no nadamos un rato…?

- Sííííí- dijeron al unísono las chicas con sus ojos como estrellas al verlos despojarse de sus prendas para lanzarse al agua.

A eso de las seis de la tarde la castaña se despedía de Ginebra para irse a descansar, felizmente todos sus invitados se habían retirado y por fin aliviada de que el día terminara salió de la mansión, con la jaula de su gato en una mano y con su bolso en la otra esperaba en el estacionamiento a Seamus para que la llevara a su casa cuando en su delante estacionó un Audi azul del cual salió el temido ojiverde y sin más le arrebató la jaula del gato para colocarla en el asiento trasero y abriendo la puerta del copiloto muy cordialmente la invitó a subir.

Hoy Hermione te llevo yo, sube por favor.

La ojimiel solo atinó a cerrar la boca y silenciosamente subió al auto, cuando Harry cerró suavemente la puerta ella cerró los ojos sin poder creer aun que sus peores pensamientos se pudieran hacer realidad.

¿peores pensamientos?, ¡que es lo que estaría pensando la ojimiel!, mira que tener a Harry de chofer.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Bye, cuídense.


	5. Chapter 5

Holaa, aquí estoy de nuevo agradeciendo sus comentarios que siempre me hacen reir, un nuevo cap. Con nuestra parejita favorita y sus acercamientos.

Con los personajes de HP de JK Rowling y sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten de la lectura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando el ojiverde se sentó al volante giró para verla y le lanzó esa sonrisa de comercial que hace que el blanco de los dientes te aturda la visión, ella solo atinó a agachar la cabeza y esconderla entre sus palmas mientras suspiraba profundamente, luego solo miró al camino hasta que de pronto Harry se detuvo y le susurró al oído lo que casi le hace saltar del asiento.

- Disculpa no quise asustarte pero debes decirme que camino seguir para llevarte a tu casa.

- Nno-nno, es que estoy un poco cansada, gira por favor por Newland y luego hasta Hoster, allí se encuentra mi casa, es la de reja amarilla.

- Una linda zona, muy tranquila.

- Si, por eso la elegí.

Ni bien llegaron Harry se apresuró a bajar para abrirle la puerta a la castaña y ayudarla con Crookshans hasta la misma entrada de la vivienda.

- En verdad no te hubieras molestado.

- No ha sido una molestia sino un placer

- Ehh, bueno ya llegué estoy a salvo y…buenas noches.

- Si tienes razón, buenas noches y se agachó para darle un inocente beso en la mejilla, pero a último momento giró un poco la cara y la besó en la comisura de los labios y de allí fue su perdición porque luego siguió a su mentón ,de allí bajo a su cuello y luego regresó a los labios y de pronto… ¡se vio en el suelo!.

- ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso! Soy experta en defensa personal y…y… ¡con permiso!- tomó a su gato y le cerró la puerta en las nari… en la cabeza ya que estaba todo desparramado en el suelo. Cuando el pelinegro escuchó el portazo recién reaccionó para solo decir:

- Auchh- y sobándose disimuladamente la cadera y el brazo se levantó. Al final la dulce gatita se convirtió en una peligrosa felina, empezó a reír pero de pronto se puso serio.

- No, no, no ¿qué me está pasando?, parece ser que tanto tiempo de abstinencia me está pasando factura- apuró el paso para subir a su auto sin mirar atrás partiendo velozmente hacia su departamento.

Detrás de su puerta la castaña con sus ojos como platos y las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho se repetía como mantra.

- Lo tiré, lo hice, lo hice, lo hice- hasta que escuchó su risa y enfadada hasta la médula se volvió para abrir la puerta pero lo pensó mejor y corrió a verlo por la ventana, para cuando llegó la risa cesó, lo vio fruncir el ceño, negar con la cabeza y subir a su auto como si lo persiguiera el diablo.

- ¿Qué le habría pasado?,¿se habría arrepentido?, no parecía mal tipo…ya, ya basta Mimi de hablar contigo misma y ¡no lo justifiques!, mira que venirte a besar sin tu consentimiento, obvio que nunca se lo hubiera permitido pero…¡agggghhhh!, es que …Crookshans ¿parezco una mujer fácil?.

- Una mujer rara diría yo- se respondía el felino- pero me alimentas bien y me haces cariñitos- aunque lo que la castaña podía oír era un débil maullido.

- ¡Ohhh, verdad!, debes de estar muriendo de hambre con tanto sobresalto…

- Rara pero muy inteligente- y el gato ni corto ni perezoso fue en busca de su comida.

Al día siguiente (odioso lunes), dos personas se levantaban retrasadas y una un poco malgeniada por no haber podido pegar el ojo debido a los confusos pensamientos que la atormentaban; pero ambos con distintas resoluciones.

- Ya esta bien de sufrir, tengo cerrar este capítulo- y camino a su trabajo dejo un sobre en el correo que tenía como destino a un rubio platinado- ahora a seguir con mi vida sola, ¡pero cuanto me habría gustado tener un bebé!

Por otro lado un pelinegro subía apurado a su moto, con medio pan en la boca y colocándose el saco en el proceso.

- Woww profesor Potter, ¿qué se ha hecho hoy?

- Buenos días Poppy- disimuladamente trataba de acomodarse el cabello.

- ¿ve? algo le ha pasado, hoy se ve radiante ¿no es así Minerva?.

- Pues sí, hoy su mirada brilla y ha venido en su moto…¡si yo fuera más joven!

- ¡ni lo digas!- respondió la otra muy entusiasta.

Harry miraba a ambas mujeres un poco sonrojado y sin saber que decir ¿es que acaso lo estaban piropeando?, ¡las dueñas del conservatorio!

Felizmente llegaron sus alumnos que casi en estampida se lo llevaron al salón por lo que se despidió con una sonrisa, logrando escuchar el suspiro unísono de ambas.

Ya en la hora del almuerzo se dio por vencido, ¡no podía sacar a la castaña de su mente!, incluso su refrigerio lo delataba, había pedido pastel de miel decorado con tirabuzones de chocolate y jugo de fresas que le recordaban a sus…labios y a sus mejillas arreboladas y…

- ¡Harry!

- Hola Ginny

- Se ve que eso está riquísimo, ¡te lo comes con tantas ganas! Y eso que a ti no te fascinan los postres.

- Ehh… si, tenía algo de frio y necesitaba algo dulce.

- ¿y que tal te fue con Hermione?

El ojiverde trago en seco el trozo de pastel

- ¿qué?

- ¿Qué si la dejaste en su casa?, ¿vive cerca?, ¿qué te pareció?

- Ahhh, sí , vive cerca de Hoster y me pareció muy eficiente en su trabajo.

- Osea que te quedó de camino, a solo dos cuadras de tu departamento.

- Sí

- ¿y crees que en verdad tenga la edad que dice?

- No le pregunté.

- claro que no tonto, pero se ve joven asi como tu…aunque tiene dos carreras.

- ¿2 carreras?

- No te conté verdad, pero es veterinaria y maestra.

- ¿veterinaria?

- Sip, trabaja en esa que esta por aquí cerca, la de portada de conejito, es allí a donde siempre llevo a Loffy.

- ¿y trabaja tiempo allí?

- Creo que cerca de seis meses, llegó poco tiempo después que tu.

- ¿llegó?

- Sí, no es de por aquí, creo que antes vivía por Honey, no me acuerdo bien.

- Uhmmm-terminó con gusto su último trozo.

En eso tocó el timbre dando fin al receso, el ojiverde se despidió de Ginny y decidió que ya era hora de incrementar un nuevo miembro a su familia por lo que necesitaba asesoramiento profesional.

Uyyy Crookshans estoy agotada, estos niños son tan activos…y Matty ¡tan cariñoso!

En eso el timbre sonó.

- ¿Quien será?

Al abrir quedó sorprendida, Harry Potter estaba frente a ella cargado de libros y fotos de distintas mascotas, también tenía una cesta y…

- Hola- y antes de que le cerrara la puerta se apresuró a entrar con todo su cargamento- me parece haberte sorprendido, pero pensé en ti…- al verla parpadear se apuro en decir- y en tu profesionalismo…

- ¿mi profesionalismo?

- Sí, pero cierra la puerta que Crookshans se puede escapar, además vengo en son de paz, estoy buscando tu ayuda.

- ¿estas seguro?- se giro después de cerrar la puerta, mirándolo con las manos en las caderas.

- Tienes razón, mi comportamiento anterior fue inaceptable, incluso yo me sorprendí, te pido disculpas.

Al ver que no decía nada agregó

- No suelo ser tan precipitado, pero… no pude evitarlo- esto último lo dijo para si- ehh, ehh traído unos libros y otras cosas para ver si me puedes ayudar a escoger una mascota, puesto que eres veterinaria sé que me vas a asesorar muy bien.

- ¿y cómo sabes que soy veterinaria?

- Ginny

- Ahh- un poco más relajada se acercó a la mesa en donde el ojiverde había distribuido todo el material.

Luego de casi dos horas de estar hombro con hombro, ambos decidieron que lo mejor para Harry era un perro, el cual elegiría del albergue, había algunos que necesitaban un hogar.

Como ya era cerca de las nueve de la noche, hora propicia para descansar, el pelinegro se despidió lo más cortés que pudo y se dirigió caminando hacia su hogar, esperando de todo corazón haber mejorado su impresión inicial.

Unos días después…

POV Harry

Blaky era un cachorro bastante travieso y me hizo aprender a ser más ordenado, ¿cómo lo logró?, pues mordisqueando todo lo que encontraba a su alcance y sobre todo le encantaban los zapatos deportivos y la ropa interior.

Nunca olvidaré la visita que me hizo Hermione para darle su chequeo de adaptación, ya que en cuanto sonó el timbre mi cachorro salió como rayo a su encuentro y llevaba una bola de tela en la boca, al principio pensé que era su juguete y resultó ser uno de mis bóxer que creí perdido hace más de una semana y para colmo los dejó a los pies de la ojimiel, ¡no supe que hacer!, felizmente la castaña con las mejillas arreboladas y con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz empujó con su pie el dichoso objeto y distrajo a Blaky haciéndole las carantoñas que tanto le encantaban y yo aproveché para guardarme la prenda al fondo de mi bolsillo del pantalón.

Cada vez se me hacía más necesaria la presencia de Hermione, todas las noches sacaba a pasear a Blaky con el único fin de encontrarme con ella a la salida de su trabajo y eso que la mansión Wesley quedaba como a 15 cuadras de mi edificio pero la mitad de ellas mi perro iba corriendo como loco y luego olisqueaba y caminaba ya mas pausado, después de nuestro encuentro "casual" con la hermosa castaña, como buenos caballeros la acompañábamos hasta su casa y en el trayecto conversábamos de temas en común como la música, el arte, las mascotas y la vida, aunque ella era más reservada en ese aspecto.

Me intrigaba y no por curiosidad, era más bien como una necesidad, no sé, a veces ni yo me entiendo, solo teníamos cuatro días de habernos conocido pero me era tan necesaria que hasta me asustaba, nunca había sentido esa atracción tan poderosa, quería saber todo de ella, el porqué se veía tan sola, si había tenido alguna pareja antes, el porqué trabajaba tan lejos de lo que fue su hogar, porqué mentía sobre su edad, la había visto muy bien y juraría que era menor de los 30 años y no mayor como ella decía y sobre todo porque evadía cualquier intento mío por saber más de su vida personal, la única pregunta que había respondido fue el lugar en donde había vivido cuando era niña…las demás las ignoraba olímpicamente y cambiaba de tema de manera tan rápida que cuando me daba cuenta ya nos estábamos despidiendo en la puerta de su casa.

Y eso en vez de desanimarme me entusiasmaba más , quería ayudarla, quería verla feliz, quería protegerla y ¡maldita sea! quería que me hiciera esas tontas carantoñas que le dedicaba a mi cachorro, si que tonto, ¡estaba celoso de mi perro!.

Estaba pisando hielo quebradizo, y lo sabía, no estaba bien sentirme así, la última vez que sentí ese deseo de dar cariño y recibirlo fue con Cho y… terminó tan mal, aunque pensándolo bien más fue el deseo que el cariño, ahora que ya había pasado casi un año me daba cuenta que mis amigos habían tenido razón, yo no estaba enamorado, lo que estaba era ilusionado con formar el hogar que tanto anhelaba tener de niño…pero ahora era diferente, no podía haberse enamorado a primera vista ¿o si?, es más en esos precisos momentos estaba probándose a si mismo que podía pasar un día sin ver a la ojimiel, faltaban 10 minutos para que la castaña saliera de su trabajo y era imposible que llegara a tiempo para acompañarla a su hogar, no ,no podría llegar, pero al parecer Blaky no pensaba lo mismo ya que desde hace media hora se había parado en la puerta con su correa en el hocico y ladraba llamando su atención, al ver que no pensaba atenderlo se había tendido en el tapete y gimoteaba tristemente, ¡era ridículo! Ambos suspirando y sufriendo por una linda gatita.

Al ver la hora, 5 minutos para que saliera Hermione, Harry se levantó del sillón, inhaló fuertemente, agitó la cabeza negando y en dos zancadas se acercó a su perro y lo cargó.

- Vamos Blaky, estoy seguro que en un taxi llegaremos a tiempo, no podemos negarnos unos minutos de felicidad.

Y salió disparado rumbo a la avenida.

¿Habrá ablandado el corazón de la castaña con esta nueva estrategia?, cuando aparecerá el hurón?...Ummm, ya lo sabremos en poco tiempo.

Hasta pronto, cuídense.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, a pesar de todo estoy aqui actualizando, en este cap veremos la perspectiva de Hermione sobre su nuevo amigo y sus planes para no dar falsas apariencias.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

POV HERMIONE

Bueno, tenía que reconocerlo, Harry había resultado un buen tipo, ¡la primera impresión no era lo que contaba! Al menos no con él.

En esos cuatro días que se habían conocido mejor pudo notar su cariño por los niños, la paciencia con su mascota y la caballerosidad con que la trataba, además de lo bien que congeniaban, compartían muchos intereses y gustos y el le había confesado que le gustaba cocinar, aunque no tuviera mucha gracia y que le divertían los dibujos animados y las películas cómicas, porque para dramas ya había tenido suficiente con su vida.

Haciendo memoria, alguna vez escuchó decir a Ginny lo triste que había sido su infancia y lo solitario que había estado en los últimos meses, aunque también le sorprendió la declaración de la pelirroja al decir que siempre había sido su amor platónico no correspondido ya que el la veía como su hermana menor, pues su gusto por las mujeres estaba orientado hacia aquellas que eran un poco mayores que él; ante eso se quedó un poco sorprendida ya que por lo general los hombres buscaban mujeres más jóvenes, hermosas y divertidas tal como era la menor de los Wesley.

Y aunque en los últimos días se le había hecho costumbre regresar de la mansión resguardada por el pelinegro y su perro, sabía que tenía que poner un corte a esta…familiaridad. Si tenía que poner distancias, no podía crearse falsas esperanzas ni mucho menos darle alas al atractivo moreno que en verdad era guapísimo, todas las chicas de la veterinaria le habían preguntado si era su pariente, su amigo cariñoso o si estaba disponible, ante ello no había sabido que responder así que solo atinó a decir que le preguntaran en persona porque no era de su incumbencia y ellas ni cortas ni perezosas un día lo habían acorralado tratando de sonsacarle información y hasta el número de su teléfono, pero él había acudido a ella para que lo rescatara y sin negar ni afirmar nada había dado a entender que su mayor interés estaba en esos momentos en una linda ojimiel que le había dado una nueva alegría a su vida, estaba claro que se refería a ella por que le había ayudado a conseguir su primera mascota pero los demás habían interpretado sus palabras en otro sentido y desde ese día todos la miraban como un espécimen exótico al cual había que observar bien antes de dar una opinión, claro que los suspiros no disminuyeron cada vez que lo veían entrar con Blaky para su chequeo, sino que ahora eran mas disimulados, ¡como si a ella le afectaran!

Por eso siguiendo con su plan de no crear falsas apariencias, le pidió a Ginny salir unos minutos antes y en vez de regresar a pie tomó un bus que pasaba a una cuadra de su casa, es por ello que en esos momentos ya estaba envuelta en una larga toalla hasta las rodillas y secando sus cabellos con una más pequeña después de un relajante baño, estaba a mitad del proceso y recordó que no había tomado la infusión para el dolor de garganta que había preparado, el cual sabía a rayos, pero era bastante eficaz, luego de ingerirlo se apresuró en irse al baño para cepillarse los dientes, pero unos aturdidores golpes en la puerta la hicieron regresar hacia el salón y tal fue su sorpresa al ver por la ventana a Harry Potter como autor de los mismos, el cual cargaba a su perro y tenía cara de desesperado.

- Oh!, Blaky debe de estar enfermo- así que sin pensar en su atuendo abrió rápidamente la puerta para ver el motivo de la urgencia.

- Harry qu….?-Pero no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que apenas el ojiverde la vio corrió a su encuentro y dejando a su perro en un sillón la estrechó contra su cuerpo y la abrazó.

- ¡Gracias al cielo que estas bien! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que me sentí cuando no te encontré en el camino!¡Por favor no vuelvas a hacerme esto!

¿?- la pobre castaña no sabía que decir , solo atinó a sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo poco cubierta que estaba, de pronto el ambiente se caldeó y el aire parecía escasear- ¿y ahora como haría para desprender al ojiverde de su lado ? y lo peor de todo ¿ como haría para que no viera su …¡sus…!? Ya que con su fuerte abrazo la toalla se había soltado y si en ese momento el pelinegro se alejaba la toalla caería sin remedio.¡ ¿porqué a mi?!.

Luego de esperar unos segundos pacientemente, la ojimiel decidió hablar.

Eh,h,h- suspiró hondo- mmmm, Harry, creo que ya te has dado cuenta que estoy bien, te agradezco mucho tu preocupación,, si me disculpas, tengo algo de frío y me quiero poner ropa…

Ropa?- entonces el pelinegro saliendo de su burbuja reaccionó y la observó en detalle, incluso en donde la toalla iba cediendo para revelar cada vez más sus pe…

¡Potter no me mires así!, ¡cierra los ojos!

El pobre todo atolondrado fue a retroceder y se enredó con sus pies, cogiéndose de lo primero a su mano que fue la bien sujeta toalla de la ojimiel, desenrollándola y atrayendo a la pobre mujer sobre él.

¡Oh, no!, ¡hoy muero!

¡esto no puede empeorar!- pensaba la veterinaria cuando se vio tumbada sobre el atractivo músico con toda su piel al aire y con su cara a milímetros del pelinegro, de pronto Blaky empezó a gruñir y ladrar con dirección a la puerta, la castaña apenada se giró a ver que esta se encontraba entreabierta y en el marco se hallaba más tieso y pálido que nunca mirando la escena sorprendido con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula hasta el suelo… ¡Draco Malfoy!, su pasado y aun atractivo hurón.

Me corrijo, esto si puede empeorar, ¿porqué esta aquí?, ¿cómo me encontró?, desviando la mirada decidió actuar sin pensar.

¡Bésame Harry!- le susurró en el oído

¡¿Qué?!- el pelinegro con los ojos cerrados solo atinó a soltar ese ahogado gritillo como respuesta.

Ahshh- y sin dejarlo reaccionar juntó sus labios con un ímpetu inusitado dejando al ojiverde más sorprendido que el hombre estatua de la puerta.

¿qué se estará imaginando el pobre ojiverde? y la castaña ¿podrá tener peor suerte?, uhmmm, ¿y que pasará con el rubio platinado?

Espero sus comentarios.

Cuídense.


	7. Chapter 7

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos, en especial a Uds. Queridas amigas Xtabay y Angelinarte, ¡no saben cuanto me alegran la vida!.

Les dejo este capítulo, un poco breve pero interesante, entonces a leer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En esos breves instantes todo pareció detenerse, el rubio que estaba clavado en el piso tenia los puños cada vez más blancos, mientras que un ojiverde estaba a punto de desvanecerse de la impresión, entonces el ladrido de Blaky hiso que todos dieran un respingo y actuaran rápidamente.

El huron cerró los ojos y la puerta lentamente, la castaña se separó del pálido músico cubriéndose lo mejor que pudo y cambiando su semblante neutro a uno de alivio al ver la puerta cerrada, cuando giró a hacia el moreno este parecía incómodo , como buscando algo con la mirada.

¡oh no!, ¿Qué estará pensando de mi?- se cuestionaba la ojimiel, y cuando iba a comenzar su disculpa se vio interrumpida.

Por favor, ¿el baño?

La castaña sorprendida por la pregunta, parpadeó y señaló una puerta, el ojiverde con una cara de asco se dirigió casi volando en esa dirección.

Pero que ¿?..., el beso no pudo estar tan malo, claro que había pasado más de un año desde que ella había dado un beso de ese tipo, ¿qué le pasaba al tonto de Potter?, y ella que creía ¡qué se le iba a tirar encima! Y de pronto hiso todo lo contrario.

Aprovechando esta situación ingresó rápidamente a su dormitorio para ponerse su pijama y una bata encima. Cuando abría la puerta para salir escuchó un intercambio de palabras que cada vez elevaban el tono de voz…¡esa voz de nuevo! ¿es que no se había ido?- apretó más el nudo de su bata y salió.

Potter ingresó al baño a toda velocidad, tenía unas ganas tremendas de vomitar.

¿Pero que rayos había bebido esa chica?- no sabía si reir o llorar- ¡lo había besado! Y el salió corriendo como un demente, pero es que ese sabor ¡era insoportable!. Se enjuagó la boca como ocho veces hasta que por fin eliminó esa desagradable sensación.

¿y ahora que le voy a decir?, aunque pensándolo bien soy yo el que necesito una explicación.

Cuando ingresó a la sala encontró a Blaky arrinconando a un extraño y se puso en alerta, un ladrón no podía ser porque estaba elegantemente vestido, ¿sería un familiar, un amigo?, aunque cuando sus miradas se encontraron pudo sentir como lo apuñalaba, definitivamente ESE no sería su amigo pues lo miraba con odio y antes de que pudiera decir algo le increpó.

-¿eres el dueño de esta bestia?, aléjalo de mi y aléjate de Jane.

- ¡qué!, ¿quién eres tu?, no te conozco y no tengo porqué acatar tus órdenes- estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, no quería quedar peor ante la ojimiel.

-¡Ja!, te sientes muy seguro ¿verdad?, pero yo soy el que tiene la sarten por el mango, ¡eres poca cosa para mi Jane!

Ante esa declaración el ojiverde se tensó un poco, ¿sería un familiar?, tal ves un CELOSO HERMANO MAYOR, aunque mirándolo muy bien no se parecían en nada, ni física ni temperamentalmente, mientras ella era toda serenidad y dulzura, este tenía unos aires de grandeza y de desprecio en su mirada, en fin totalmente opuestos.

Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta ¡rubio platinado!

En verdad no debo de olvidar mis modales, para que sepas desconocido yo soy Draco Malfoy el ESPOSO de Jane.

Ante esta respuesta el atractivo ojiverde sintió un escalofrío atravesar su corazón, un abismo se empezó a abrir a sus pies y dejo de respirar sin proponérselo.

¡EX MARIDO! Es la respuesta correcta Sr. Malfoy.

La voz de la castaña le regresó el alma al cuerpo.

Aún no sale la resolución del juez…Jane y si no me equivoco es porque TU aun no firmaste los papeles QUERIDA.

Hermione, Sr Malfoy, y …esta equivocado denuevo, la semana pasada envié los papeles por correo asi que si ese es el motivo de su incómoda visita se puede ir por donde vino ya que como habrá podido notar, estoy FELIZMENTE ACOMPAÑADA- se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó por la cintura, el pobre que había estado viendo el intercambio de palabras como si fuera una partida de ping-pong, se estremeció ante su contacto.

Esta bien, me voy, pero no serán las últimas noticias que tengan de mi, en especial tu…PELINEGRO- y salió lentamente cerrando ahora sí la puerta con un seco golpe.

La ojimiel botó el aire que había estado conteniendo, soltó al músico, se alejó dos pasos y lo observó fijamente, este se encontraba más serio que nunca y taladrandola con su esmeralda mirada.

Creo que merezco una explicación Hermione Jane.

Y ella sólo asintió levemente.

¿Qué estará tramando el despechado Malfoy?

¿y como hara la castaña para no herir a Harry?

Espero sus comentarios.

Cuídense.


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaa, después de tanto tiempo por fin actualizo, ¿Qué les puedo decir?, el trabajo, los estudios, la familia, en fin…tuve un huequito y lo aproveché en actualizar, espero sus comentarios. Gracias por leer.

Si…bien, toma asiento por favor, te preparo un te o algo- le preguntó aun nerviosa la castaña.

Un te estaría bien, gracias.

Se alejó rápidamente dejando a un ojiverde acariciando distraídamente la cabeza de su cachorro, a los pocos minutos regresó trayendo dos tazas humeantes de te.

En primer quiero pedirte disculpas por el desagradable momento que tuviste que pasar, nunca me habría esperado ver a Draco aquí en mi casa y por eso…bueno …actue sin pensar, se que no debí meterte en nuestros problemas pero es que ¡ese hombre me saca de quicio! Me exaspera y nubla mi buen juicio.

No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez…¿sigas sintiendo algo por él?- apuntó el pelinegro

Si te refieres al noble sentimiento del amor, no, de eso estoy segura, tampoco lo odio, ya que significó una parte muy importante de mi vida, me ayudó a superar muchas dificultades y temores pero…no todo dura para siempre- terminó con un profundo suspiro.

Mira yo no…

La que debe mil disculpas soy yo, se que aproveché el momento de que estuvieras aquí para deshacerme de mi fastidioso ex, pero como te mencioné no fue intencional, además se nota que estas disgustado y un poco asqueado por como te forcé a besarme…

Espera, espera, en primer lugar yo no estoy molesto, solo un poco sorprendido, ¡que me iba a imaginar que de un momento a otro te viera casi desnuda y tu sin decir nada me besaras como si la vida se te fuera en ello!

¡potter! ¡si estaba casi desnuda fue porque tú jalaste de mi toalla! y …¡ si te besé fue para espantar a mi ex!, ya sé que no fue de tu agrado por la cara de asco que pusiste – los ánimos se iban caldeando más.

¡Pero no te estoy criticando! y no, ¡no fue asco!, lo que pasa es que tu estabas, estabas, estabas amarga, ¿Qué rayos bebiste?- preguntó más avergonzado aun el ojiverde.

¿amarga?, ahhh, ja,ja,ja,ja- de pronto la veterinaria echó a reír y se tuvo que acurrucar en el mueble porque las carcajadas no le permitían mantenerse en pie, hasta pequeñas lágrimas se le escapaban sin querer- Y yo pensé que te dio asco besarme, hasta llegué a pensar que no te gustaban las chicas- esto último lo dijo para fastidiar aun más al ojiverde el cual se veía totalmente abochornado y tierno.

Te repito que yo no te besé, fuiste tú y si no hubiera sido por ese horrible sabor te aseguro que ahora no te estarías riendo de mi.

Ya, ya, paz, paz-dio unas cortas inhalaciones con el fin de serenarse- ese horrible sabor es de un mate que me preparé con unas hierbas muy buenas para curar la inflamación de garganta y como ya te has podido dar cuenta son muy amargas, pero efectivas.

Jamás probaría eso de nuevo, y si no me gustan las chicas.

¿qué?- Oh no, saldría del closet.

No,no,no, no te estés imaginando cosas, si te digo que no me gustan las chicas es porque a mi me gustan las mujeres, hechas y derechas no chiquillas.

¿?-

Su mirada perpleja lo sacó de sus casillas.

¿Sabes qué?, tú te lo buscaste, tómalo como un "acepto tus disculpas" y sin dejarla pestañear la acercó a él pasándole un brazo por la cintura y otro por la nuca juntando sus labios en un beso apasionado ya que la ojimiel abrió la boca asombrada lo que aprovechó el guapo músico para invadir ansioso su húmeda cavidad en un beso ardiente y impulsivo que la hizo responder de igual manera inconcientemente.

Muy agitados ambos se separaron.

A mi me gustan las mujeres, nunca dudes de ello, me fascinan, me encantan pero no todas, solo tu HERMIONE.

Al oír esto la ojimiel abrió más los ojos sorprendida.

Desde mañana te voy a venir a recoger para llevarte al trabajo y luego para traerte a tu casa, no quiero que ese rubio platinado te vaya a molestar dando vueltas por aquí cuando estés sola, porque ¡no te voy a dejar sola!- le volvió a dar un corto beso en los labios y se giró para tomar a Blaky, ya en la puerta se giró y le dijo- cierra bien las puertas y si presientes algún peligro no dudes en llamarme.

Le regaló su mejor sonrisa y salió cerrando la puerta suavemente, antes de retirarse buscó con Blaky alguna señal del odioso Malfoy pero este se había esfumado y con la sonrisa más amplia que nunca se dirigió presuroso a su departamento.

Mientras tanto la castaña se quedo mirando la puerta incrédula, tuvo que sacudir varias veces la cabeza para salir de ese estado de ¿ensoñación?, ¿embriaguez?, ¿atontamiento?, en el que la había dejado Potter después de ¡ese beso!, ¿cómo es que la situación había girado descontroladamente?, y aun retumbaba en su cabeza las palabras dichas por el ojiverde, _SOLO TU HERMIONE…NO TE VOY A DEJAR SOLA,_ ¿qué quiso decir con eso?, es que ahora eran…¿pareja?. No,no,no, necesitaba descansar, tal vez estaba malinterpretando las cosas, mañana todo estaría mejor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya estaba mejor, el día amaneció soleado, ¡buena señal!, en cinco minutos empezaría su rutina y todo lo sucedido la noche anterior quedaría atrás, cogió sus llaves y cuando estaba cerrando la puerta escuchó el ronroneo de una moto en la entrada de su casa.

-¡ya llegué!, ¿lista para un gran día?

Las llaves se le cayeron y su rostro empalideció, no quería voltear pero tenía que hacerlo, ¡era una mujer adulta y no una nerviosa chiquilla!.

Hola Potter- si allí estaba él más guapo aun que el día anterior todo imponente en su moto, se sacó el casco y se acercó peligrosamente con esa sonrisa que deslumbraba la visión, la castaña dio un paso hacia atrás mientras pensaba- ¿y ahora qué rayos voy a hacer?

Vaya noche, no sé que tanto piensa Hermione, yo que ella aprovecho a este bombom.

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Cuídense.


End file.
